


the beginning

by Pandasushiroll



Series: twists & turns [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Isolation, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Canon, Twincest, Typhon is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandasushiroll/pseuds/Pandasushiroll
Summary: Before they were God-Queen Tryeen and God-King Troy, before they were the fearsome Calypso twins, they were Tyreen and Troy Deleon. Born in a cage, they could only rely on each other. It felt endless, until the day Troy restored an old ship. This is (an alternate) story of their beginnings.
Relationships: Troy Calypso/Tyreen Calypso
Series: twists & turns [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567309
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	the beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Deal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788217) by [DramaticDino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticDino/pseuds/DramaticDino). 

> Uh. Hi. I'm new here.
> 
> @DramaticDino  
@god_Queen  
@alchemist17
> 
> Y'all don't know me, but you're very inspiring :3
> 
> This is my first foray into the Borderlands fandom, and twincest honestly. /shrugs/ enjoy?

Tyreen has long since gotten used to the dregs of living in turmoil. Turmoil has always clung to her like a decrepit shroud, so rotted and constricting her so tightly it felt suffocating. Struggling was like that long-held habit that couldn’t be broken no matter how long you tried. Her steps are heavy as she moves toward the sounds rattling through the cave they’d shacked up in. Any time spent away from their father was a welcome reprieve, all he did was talk and talk and  _ talk.  _

Troy has always been fragile. Despite his staggering height, and the muscle he’d built up to offset his delicate immune system--Tyreen wasn’t fooled. She could still see the weak withering boy beneath, who needed to leech off her to survive. It didn’t bother her as much as it should have. Troy’s dependency on her actually made her feel needed. It gave her purpose. She had to be strong for both of them. He’s hunching over his makeshift workbench, toiling away on his new arm. 

He hasn’t been whole since their birth. And he does everything he can these days to make up for it. The jagged, mangled skin where their father had cut him off her has healed into an ugly scar. She used to have a matching one but lately, she’d found that she couldn’t find any of her old scars. 

Something inside of her has changed. She couldn’t place the feeling exactly, but she knew that soon they’d be able to leave this cage their father had thrown them in. He doesn’t look up when she comes to a stop behind him, rocking back and forth on her heels.

“Yeah, Ty?” 

He’s shirtless and his skin is cool. She watches him flinch slightly when her warm palm presses up against the skin in between his shoulder blades. She begins tracing the outline of the bone with the tips of her fingers. 

“Whatcha’ doin’?” 

He relaxes, her fingers are moving under the curve of his right shoulder blade. 

“Just...working on my arm.” Troy turns toward her, hand poised hesitantly over his latest work. When he looks over his shoulder she smiles and tries her best to make it look innocent. “What’s up?” 

“Nothing. I was just coming to see what you were up to. Have you been outside once today? You look like a little cave goblin.” She says, her innocent smile turning smug.

Descriptors like “little” or “small” or anything that denounced the persona Troy tried to put on at all times was the easiest way to bait him. He has trouble maintaining this persona when Tyreen pokes fun at him--she knows exactly which buttons to press. He frowns, as expected, and turns away from her to continue his work. 

Tyreen has to press her lips together to keep from outright laughing. That will only make things worse. Instead, she sets her hands on his shoulders and leans forward until her chest is pressed to his back. She pressed her cheek to his, curling her arms to make a little cage around his neck. 

"Awww, come  _ on _ , Troy. When are we gonna ditch this hellhole?" She's in his ear now, lips pressed up close, the warmth of her seeping into his back. She feels him tense briefly and then sigh, breathing out slowly. 

"The ship will be ready in a few days." He says quietly. He sounds torn between excitement and terror. He wants to leave as badly as she does. But he has always been more cautious. More keen on procedure. If you did things right you were more likely to get a greater reward. She feels his cheek press to hers, a silent confirmation that he’ll keep his promise. 

She nods even though he isn’t looking at her anymore. She lets him go because he starts hunching forward like he wants to go back to what he was working on before. She flicks the back of his head before sauntering out. 

That night he's sluggish as he drags himself to the cot that's pushed up beside Tyreen's. They aren't staying in the fortress their father has built to keep them caged. He'd let them leave--fooled by the guise of a "twin camping trip"--and Tyreen has been using every moment to convince Troy that the time to escape was now.  She's facing the cave wall, but as soon as she hears him flop onto his cot she rolls over to face him. He has bags under his eyes. The skin around his cheekbones looks sallow and slightly tight around the bone. She extends her hand wordlessly, and he takes it without saying anything. 

Every time he siphons some of this new feeling--these powers of hers--it feels strange. Slightly painful. A brief pang of loss. Then relief washes over.  _ Troy is safe. Troy is okay now.  _ She's a provider. She provides. She protects her family. And family is everything to her. 

///

Two days later Tyreen finds Troy where she left him the day before, and it takes fifteen minutes to coax him away from his work station. His arm is done. It's a bit...chunkier than his previous models but Tyreen chooses not to comment on it. She can't risk distracting Troy. He takes her to the alcove he has the ship in. It sits under a few layers of moss, sticks, and whatever the hell that weird goo is that comes out of some of the yellow flowers. 

The ship looks...rough to say the least. But she tries not to focus on the outward appearance. Instead, she thinks of all the places they will go. Troy claims that despite the mess the ship is fully functional and ready for space travel. 

Troy slinks his flesh arm around her shoulders and pulls her snugly into his side. He's practically vibrating with excitement. 

"This is it. Ya ready for this, Ty?" He purrs, so close that his mouth grazes her ear and his breath tickles and causes the short hair there to flutter.

Tyreen grabs his wrist and pulls it down as she leans into him. Hesitating only a moment, she then ducks out from under his arm and swings toward the ship. Grinning she says, "We were born ready. Let's get out of this God-forsaken cage."

She thinks about being something greater--something that shines even brighter than a star--and runs toward the on-ramp to the ship as fast as she can. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty tame. Pretty short and sweet. WHO KNOWS WHERE IT WILL GO FROM HERE.


End file.
